digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan talk:Main Page
Do we want to start a featured fan article, as well? 16:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :No. God no. :Explaining my reaction: Do you want the trouble of running two featured articles? And most Fan articles aren't worth a featured spot. Possibly, the best thing to do is leave a teaser to our "Best of fanfiction" page. Lanate (talk) 19:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :What about linking the "Community" section of the sidebar (currently not a page) to here? Wouldn't it cover the same kind of info anyway? Plus, you could have links to Fanfiction, the Forum, etc. on the "Fan:Main Page"---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 00:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I like Lanate's idea. But still, how is the Best of fanfiction page going anyhow? And if we put a teaser, would it be a teaser taken from the fics themselves? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 10:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's going. Again, it's kinda hard for it to develop when there is such a small base of users to vote for fics. I've put one up on the main page, and added some for voting on the talk page. I could add fics that I think are worthy (as I've already done with the one to start it off), but it would defeat the community/voting aspect, and then become more of a "Rad140's Best of Fanfiction". I think Lanate meant a blurb about it or a link on the Fan:Main Page to the Best of Fanfiction page. I'm not exactly sure how you would preview fics though.---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 21:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I don't think that having users review which is best would work well. For one thing, only basically us editors even know of the existence of this page. For another, not all of us have the time and patience required to go through every fic in that is put up for voting. The community/voting thing is thus a rather moot point. ::Thus, I think that perhaps we should work on this page from a different angle. How's this, why don't you just add the fics that you think to be good to the page, and add a basic summary of the plot. Perhaps, add an cut of an interesting scene that might attract readers, much like a teaser. That's probably the answer to how to preview fics. Why don't we try this way first and see how things work out? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 08:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::K, I like that, sounds like a good plan. I think the idea/page needs to be promoted, b/c outside of us, no one knows about it, and it's a pain to find through searching. I guess I'll work on changing the table up a bit or something.---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 19:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) On a some-what related note, should we include M/R/MA/NC-17 stories? Basically, anything suggestive or 18+ ? I'm pretty sure all of us here are of age... I was just wondering about our "family-friendly" image and those younger reading such things (as a huge majority of the appeal is to the younger crowd). Personally, I'm no for including such things here (they can find them elsewhere if they want). I was just wondering, b/c there are some good mature stories out there.---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 19:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Problem None of these should be using this template. 21:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god that's a lot of pages. :Is there a Bot? Lanate (talk) 21:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) why not start a fanfiction wiki for digimon? :'cause we already allow fanfiction here. There's no point to it. 05:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Drafts Ranamon Mercurymon: The two are seen together the most and appear to have the best chemistry. Although she never shows any signs of caring or even liking him, she does follow his orders and appears to respect him the most. She is often irritated by his high and mighty attitude. Arbormon: In one episode she describes him as "hard-headed but useful". Enough said. Grumblemon: Like the rest of her cohorts she holds Grumblemon in the lowest regards. Mercuremon Cherubimon: Although he appears loyal to the dark Digimon and is more then willing to flatter (or brown-nose if someone prefers) this is a ruse and secertly plots to overthrow the tyrant Digimon. Ranamon: The two are seen together the most and appear to have the best chemistry. While Mercurymon is often polite to her while at the same time delivering back-handed compliments, the true nature of their relationship is reveled when he sets her up to fight Zoe, he then stated "either way I'll be done with one problem" proving that he ultimatly thinks of her as an annoyance. Arbormon: Mercurymon has not shown to have any strong feelings for or against the wooden Digimon. Grumblemon: Like the rest of his cohorts Mercurymon holds Grumblemon in the lowest regards. Duskmon: With Duskmon seclusive personality the two are rarely seen socalizing. In the one time that they do it is reveled that Duskmon is on to Mercurymons schemes and this frustrates Mercurymon. Impmon Personality Throughout the series, Impmon displays an interesting and constantly changing relationship with Renamon. At first, he hates her, then hates and likes her, then despises her, then finally, at the end of the series, he seems to like her for good. Impmon also seems to have a strange relationship with . At first, he seems to hate him, while Calumon thinks they are friends. After he becomes Beelzemon, Calumon gets the message that he hates him, that Impmon has no friends. When he becomes Impmon again, he accepts Calumon's friendship, helping him escape the D-Reaper and headbutts him in the Kernal Sphere to get Jeri. During the rescue he also digivolves to Beelzemon: Blast Mode to protect him when D-Reaper agents try to attack him.